iwufandomcom-20200213-history
World Assembly
The World Assembly (WA) is an intergovernmental organization tasked with maintaining international peace and security, developing friendly relations among nations, achieving international co-operation, and being a centre for harmonizing the actions of nations. It was established after World War II, with the aim of preventing future wars, and succeeded the ineffective United League of Nations. Its headquarters, which are subject to extraterritoriality, are in Manhattan, New York City, and it has other main offices in Geneva, Nairobi, Vienna and The Hague. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, protecting human rights, delivering humanitarian aid, promoting sustainable development, and upholding international law. The WA is the largest, most familiar, most internationally represented and most powerful intergovernmental organization in the world. At its founding, the WA had 51 member states; there are now more. Member States (in Alphabetical Order) # Kingdom of Abyssinia # Adyghe Republic # Afar Republic # Democratic Republic of Afghanistan # Albanian Republic # Kingdom of Algeria # Altai Republic # Amazigh Republic # American Republic # Angolan Republic # Republic of Anguilla # Aosta Republic # Aotearoa # People's Republic of Argentina # Armenian Republic # Australian Republic # Azerbaijani Republic # Republic of Balochistan # Bangsamoro # Bashkir Republic # Basque Republic # Belarusian Republic # Bengali Republic # Republic of Bermuda # Bhutanese Republic # Socialist Republic of Bissau # Bolivian Republic # Bosnia and Sandžak # Brazilian States # Breton Republic # Broncania # Bulgarian Republic # Burkinabe Republic # Republic of Burundi # Buryat Republic # Republic of Caicos # Cameroonian Republic # Kingdom of Canada # Canary Republic # Catalan Republic # Kingdom of Central Africa # Union of Central American Republics # Republic of Ceylon # Chilean Federation # Chinese Republic # Republic of Chuvashia # People's Republic of Colombia # Comorian Union Republic # Congo Republic # Corsican Republic # Tatar Republic of Crimea # Croatian Republic # Cuban Republic # Cypriot Republic # Republic of Czechia # Independent Republic of Dagestan # Dahomey Republic # Nordic Republic of Denmark # Republic of Equatoria # Eritrean Republic # Estonian Republic # Nordic Republic of the Faroe Islands # Nordic Republic of Finland # National French Republic # Friuli Republic # Gabon Republic # People's Republic of Galicia # Zviadist Republic of Georgia # Kingdom of Germany # Ghanan Republic # National Greek Republic # Nordic Republic of Greenland # Guinea Islands # Guyana Federation # Kingdom of Hejaz # National Hungarian Republic # Nordic Republic of Iceland # Ichkeria # People's Union of India # Ingrian Republic # Ingush Republic # Irish Republic # Free Republic of Italy # Japanese Republic # State of Judea # Republic of Kabardino-Balkaria # Kalmyk Republic # Republic of Karachay-Cherkessia # Former Soviet Republic of Karelia # Sultanate of Kashmir # Kazakh Republic # Kenyan Republic # Khakas Republic # Sikh Republic of Khalistan # Kirghizia # Komi Republic # Korea (East) # Korea (West) # People's Republic of Kurdistan # Ladin Republic # Latvian Republic # Islamic Republic of Lebanon # Leone Republic # Republic of Lesotho # Lombard Republic # Kingdom of Libya # Coastline Republic of Liguria # National Lithuanian Republic # Socialist Republic of Madagascar # Malawian Republic # Malayo-Indonesia # Malian Republic # Maltese Republic # Principality of Manchuria # Manx Republic # Mari Republic # Mauritanian Republic # Mauritian Republic # Mexican Republic # Socialist Republic of Moldova # Mongolian Republic # Montenegrin Republic # Mordvin Republic # Islamic Kingdom of Morroco # Socialist Republic of Mozambique # Myanmarese Republic # Namibian Republic # Neapolitania # Nepalese Republic # Kingdom of Netherlands # Nigerien Independent Republic # Nigerian Democratic People's Republic # Hui State of Ningxia # Norman Republic # Nordic Republic of Norway # Occitania # Islamic State of Oman # Ossetia # Democratic Socialist Republic of Pakistan # United Republic of Papua # Paraguayan Republic # Peruvian Republic # Piedmontese Republic # Polish Republic # United Kingdom of Portugal # Quaqua # Rizalia (Central) # Rizalia (North) # Rizalia (South) # Kingdom of Romania # Russian Confederation # Rwandan Republic # Saint Emilia-Romagna Republic # Samiland # Sardinian Republic # Senegalese Republic # Serbian Republic # Seychelle Republic # Kingdom of Sicily # Republic of Sindhudesh # Republic of Slovakia # Slovenian Republic # Somali Democratic Republic # Islamic Republic of Somalia # Sorbia # South African Republic # South Arabia # National Spanish Republic # Styrkuria # Sudanese Republic # Union of Svalbard # Nordic Republic of Sweden # Swiss Federation # Tajik Republic # Tanzanian Republic # Independent Republic of Tatarstan # Socialist Thailand # Republic of Tibet # Republic of Togo # Toucan Islands # Tunisian Republic # Sultanate of Turkey # Turkmenia # Tuvan Republic # Udmurt Republic # Ugandan Republic # Democratic Republic of Ukraine # Uruguayan Republic # Uyghuristan # Uzbek Republic # Vardaria # Independent Republic of Venetia # Vepsia # Arab Republic of the Western Sahara # Yakut Republic # Yugra # Republic of Zaire # Zambian Republic # Democratic Republic of Zimbabwe Category:Organizations